The invention relates to a device and a method for producing a semiconductor layer.
For large-area electronic components such as, for example, large-area illuminants or photovoltaic solar cells, there is a need for cost-effective semiconductor wafers having high electronic quality since, in the case of such components, the material costs of the semiconductor wafer constitute a significant proportion of the costs of the overall product. In order to produce semiconductor wafers, methods are known wherein semiconductor wafers are produced from silicon blocks (“ingots”) by means of sawing methods. High-quality, in particular monocrystalline, semiconductor wafers can be produced by this means. However, the production costs are high, also due to the loss of material during the sawing of the silicon blocks.
Alternative methods were developed, therefore, in which a semiconductor layer is deposited on a carrier substrate and subsequently detached from the carrier substrate. The detached semiconductor layer thus constitutes the semiconductor wafer for producing the electronic component.
Various optimizations were implemented for such methods for producing a semiconductor layer; in this regard, in WO 2013/004851 A1, the area of potential parasitic depositions during the coating process was minimized.
However, a further reduction of costs is necessary for industrial use.